


Transformation

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Nandor finally transforms Guillermo, but it's not in the way either of them had imagined.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own “What We Do In the Shadows” or its characters, and I am not writing this for money.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. To be fair, Nandor had never thought of exactly how or when he would change Guillermo. It wasn’t that Nandor didn’t plan on upholding his end of the bargain. Eventually. When he had the time. But his familiar had only been with him for 10 years, and Nandor _had_ time. Or he had thought he had time. But now that time was quickly running out. Guillermo’s broken body lay on the pavement, blood pouring from its many wounds. His eyes were open in slits, but his gaze was unfocused. Nandor still didn’t know how it had happened. 

_It’s your fault. It’s all your fault._ A traitorous voice whispered in his mind. 

But Nandor pushed that thought aside. Nadja, Laszlo, Nandor, and Guillermo had been out, roaming the city as they so often did. Of course, after a few hours had gone by, Nandor hadn’t felt like walking home. So, he and the other vampires had transformed into bats to fly home, leaving Guillermo to walk home. Through the most dangerous part of the city. Alone. How was he to know that Guillermo would be in danger? 

_You wouldn’t have noticed he was missing at all if you hadn’t wanted him to haul the StairMaster out of the attic. You only went looking for him because you were angry that he wouldn’t heed your summons._

Nandor pushed this thought aside as well. It might have been true, but it didn’t matter. He could fix this, but he was running out of time. Guillermo’s already slow heart beat was rapidly slowing down. Nandor pressed his mouth to one of Guillermo’s wounds (no point in making a new one) and drank. He grimaced at the taste of fear and pain that laced his familiar’s blood. Whoever had done this would pay, but first... 

Nandor pulled away and used his teeth to open a vein in his own wrist. “Drink.” He ordered, pressing his wrist to Guillermo’s mouth. 

At first, Nandor thought he was too late. Guillermo didn’t respond, and Nandor had to press the wrist farther into Guillermo’s mouth, force feeding the human Nandor’s blood. But then... teeth latched around his wrist as the blood started to work, making Guillermo crave more. Nandor let his familiar drink until the vampire started to feel dizzy, and then he had to yank his wrist away. Even then, Guillermo tried to follow, but the transformation was far from complete, and the human was far too injured for a great amount of movement.

There was a cry as the slight movement aggravated broken bones. Guillermo’s gaze became clearer, and he looked up at Nandor. “Master...? I don’t...” 

“Shhh...hush, Guillermo. It’s going to be alright.” 

“But everything-” 

“Hush...You will sleep now.” Nandor waved a hand in front of Guillermo’s face and, whether Nandor’s hypnotism actually worked this time or Guillermo’s injuries were too much, Guillermo’s body sagged, and the man lost consciousness again. 


End file.
